


Wide Open Spaces

by Kellygirl



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Open Spaces

  
Jensen has dreams about what he’s going to do once they find Max and erase him from the face of the earth. He’s going to buy a house somewhere close to his niece and sister. His house is going to be big since he hates small spaces. Maybe a loft type place since he’s gotten so used to being in big warehouses. It’ll be new and shiny unlike those places, then he won’t have to do any work. Some people like that renovation shit but not him, unless it had to do with rebuilding a trashed computer or something.

At night in cramped beds, Cougar’s body warm against his back, Jensen thinks about his imaginary home, hardwood floors and a big kitchen all lit up with a television in there so he can watch Food Network and learn how to cook something other than quick edible rations set over a campfire, or hot plate, or in a microwave. Something elaborate and French sounding. He’ll probably set the fire alarm off, but it’ll be fun and he’ll be covered in flour and Cougar will laugh and shake his head in fondness.

Cougar is in all his scenarios because having any of this without his best friend is unthinkable. Cougar will fit in, but might need some time. They bounce back from tragedy in different ways, or rather, there is no bouncing back. They rebuild themselves after all the shit they’ve done and seen in different ways. Jensen knows Cougar will not want this life, that he will have to be convinced. Cougar will want to go somewhere where he can keep punishing himself for those kids and the other things they’ve done and have had done to them.

They’ll have big windows that let the light in and the windows will be bullet proof with all the best spots for any snipers that come calling already mapped out by Cougar and subtly sabotaged. They’re ex-special ops and that’s how they roll.

Jensen already knows he’ll have to push and persuade and blackmail Cougar into living with him in their awesome loft. He’ll have to make Cougar see that they deserve some happiness. It might be a little hard to pull off, but Jensen is a soldier and he got an A in being a sneaky, mean fuck.

After missions, when he gets tired of hearing Aisha and Clay argue and fight, Jensen will think about seeing his niece grow up. He thought once he might want kids but after Bolivia he tossed that off the table. Cougar and him will have enough stuff to get through without throwing a kid in the mix. They both already have some serious PTSD issues and even the thought of talking to a shrink is just, no…no.

Why would he want someone else to know what they’ve done? He’s aware there are shrinks out there with excellent security clearance but shit, they’re supposed to be dead. Not like he can show up at the VA and get some time with the headshrinker. He’d hated them when he’d been officially alive and had to see them by order. They’d all seemed interested, but not in his words, just in getting in his head and stirring stuff up.

  
*  
It’s midnight and Jensen watches over Cougar, ready to wake him up in thirty minutes and ask him his name and who the president of the United States is. Then he’ll remind him that slipping down a couple of rungs on a ladder and hitting his head could have been worse. Jensen could have got it on camera. Cougar will give him that look like he’s considering a body search and Jensen will have to tell little Jensen to calm down. No sex until his sniper is healed.

Their home is gonna be decorated in clean lines (he read that description on a decorating site and decided he liked how it sounded), and comfortable couches and places to spread out on the floor and chill because they’ve done the ground and floor thing too long for them to give it up permanently. Low wooden coffee tables and cool art on the walls. He wants the biggest plasma he can find so he can play Ghostbusters like crazy. Then he’ll watch Cougar cook something in the kitchen, (He has now put Cougar in charge of all culinary pursuits).

Later they’ll get naked in their giant Tony Montana like bathtub and make out, but save the sex for the big bed with soft white pillows and iron headboard. Sex with Cougar is going to be beyond awesome in that bed. Then they’ll eat leftover chicken and watch soccer.

  
*  
Jensen has different dreams with different plans and backup plans that have backup plans. It comes with being a paranoid genius. Some of the plans are dark but needed to be thought out. Like the one where Cougar dies and Jensen splits the world in two to get revenge. He likes to think he’ll survive and stay alive for his niece’s sake but even though she’s his heart, Cougar is his soul.

He might survive if Cougar’s gone but he won’t be Jensen, he’ll be this fucked up guy who’s reason for living is mostly gone. He has no illusion that Cougar will survive long if something happens to him. Cougar’s world is Jensen and the team, plus the scorching need in his soul to avenge twenty five kids that didn’t get a chance to become more.

The direction they’re heading in has a bigger chance of killing both of them; Pooch, Aisha and Clay included. But Jensen likes to gamble and he bets they can get Max before he puts them in the ground. Then it’s party time with drinks and lots of sex.

In between checking banking records and security cameras and going undercover as a pizza delivery guy, Jensen checks warehouse sales in New Hampshire. He smiles in glee when he sees a couple going under renovation to become lofts.

End


End file.
